Seijin
by Penguin Light
Summary: Tis my first fic. Please read...


Ch. 1  
  
Konnichiwa minna-san! Thanks for reading this fic. It's my first one, so it's not that good. Joey: "I'll say." Jingles: * eyebrow twitch * "What did u say." Joey: "You heard me." Jingles: "Spirit of time, spirit of our ancestors. Turn back to do the day, and turn this being into what else they could have been." Joey: * Puff of smoke comes around him and then disappears * "What'd you...AH!!!!!!! I'M A GIRL!!" Jingles: "Ha ha!" Joey: "Why you little!" * Starts to run after Jingles * Jingles: "Eep!" * Runs away * "Oh yea! I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH! Ack! Some one save me from Joey!"  
  
Oh yea, this info might be useful. Yuugi = Yugi Anzu = Tea Honda = Tristan There shouldn't be any real name changes after that, if there are, I'll let you know.  
  
The Depressingly Friendly Child  
  
It was an early morning at Domino High School. It was your regular, sunny day where nothing seemed to be going on. All the students where bored, especially the freshman class. "Hey guys!" Joey said, as he walked into the classroom with a yawn. "Hey Joey." A short boy by the name of Yuugi greeted back. "Hey!" said a girl that looked like a whore who answered to the name of Anzu. "Where's Honda?" asked Joey when he noticed they where one short of the usual gang. "He's home sick." Yuugi replied. After awhile of conversing, they got bored as they waited for the bell to ring. "Man today is going to be boring!" Joey whined. "Yea." Yuugi replied. At that moment a girl walked in. She had on a school uniform and had dark burgundy hair that was obviously dyed that color. Her bangs where parted in the middles so as so she could see, considering they went down to her chin. Some of her hair fell down in front of her and had ribbons on each side spiraling down the length of it, one was black, the other was a pale blue color. The rest of her hair was put up somewhat carelessly with a hair clip so it spewed over the clip like a waterfall. Her eyes where a cool gray and she had a depressing smile. Around her pale neck there was a chocker, and from it hung a heart that was split in half. As she walked to a seat, which happened to be next to Yuugi and behind Joey, she got a lot of stares and whispered comments such as "Who is..?", "Is she the new student?", and "What a freak." Even though she could her what every one was saying, she was un- phased by them. When she sat down in her seat, Joey got a nervous look and called over to Yuugi for him to come closer. "She's freaking me out Yuge." He whispered to his shorter friend. "Yes, but I've got this weird felling that she's on our side for some reason." He whispered back. "I can hear you two just fine you know." The girl said from behind them, her voice calm, and surprisingly, warm. Right as Yuugi was about to ask her a question, their homeroom teacher came in and therefore he was cut off.  
  
As the day draws on as it always does, it came time for lunch, and more of Joeys whining. "Man I'm hungry!" Joey complained because he had forgotten his lunch again. The three of them had decided to stay inside for lunch today. Right as Joey was about to complain again about how hungry he was, a hand holding a homemade lunch came down and placed it in front of him. When he looked to see who the hand belonged to in order to thank them, he was surprised to see one gray eye and one pale lavender eye staring back at him. He tried to form words but only ended up stuttering at the ancient beauty that the eyes held. "You welcome." The owner of the eyes, which happened to be the new girl, said as if knowing what he was trying to say. And as just as random as she appeared, she left, walking out the classroom door and down the hall to gaze out the window. Seeking the opportunity to ask the question that had never been asked, Yuugi chased after her. As he drew closer to her, he was startled to hear a friendly "Hello" come from her, with out even looking around to see that there was some one behind her. "Hi." Yuugi replied shyly. "Can I ask you a few questions?" "Sure." She answered. "Who are you?" "My names Hikari Hoshino." "Where'd you come from and why did you move here?" he asked now standing next to her to realize that she wasn't that much taller than him. "I moved here from Kyoto last week because of work." "So you an your parents came here from Kyoto?" "Part right, part wrong. I did move here from Kyoto." "So what was the wrong part?" "I don't have any parents or family, I've lived on my own since I was 11." "Oh, I'm sorry." "'Sok. You didn't know." "So you work?" "Yea, I'm a freelance artist and musician." "Cool." "Is that it?" she asked as she glanced over to him from the corner of her eye. "A few more things. What's up with your eyes?" "Come again?" "I mean, this morning they where gray and now their gray and lavender." "That's because when people look at my eyes for the first time, they only see the gray because the lavender is so pale. They only notice it when they get a real good look that they are actually two different colors." "Weird." "Yea." Hikari said as she giggled at the comment. "So what else did you want to ask me?" "What are you?" Hikari could only stare at him when he asked her this. 'How could he possibly know? Does he know?' thoughts continued to race through her head. 'How? The only other person that knows is.no, he'd never tell.or would he? "What I mean is, when you walked in the room, I got this weird feeling, like part of me new you. But it also felt like when I end up in the shadow realm." "Hmm." she muttered. She stared at him for a while longer before noticing the Millennium Puzzle. 'Could he be the one? Is he the Pharaoh?' "Where did you get that?" she asked while pointing at the puzzle. "My Grandpa gave it to me. It's from Egypt. Hey, wait a sec! I though I was the one asking the questions here." 'So it is him. That attitude he carries about him defiantly proves it.' She thought and then let out a giggle. "Yes you where the one asking the questions. I just needed to know that, I'm sorry little Pharaoh." Yuugi blinked in surprise of what she called him. "But how.?" he began to ask before getting cut off. "You see, I'm kind of unique." She began as she lifted up her left sleeve to reveal a gold armband with the Millennial eye on it. "Is that a Millennial item?" he questioned. "Yes and no." she said while putting her sleeve back down. "You'll find out what I mean later. But for now, lets go back to class before lunch is over." She said while heading back to the classroom, leaving Yuugi to stare at where she once stood.  
  
  
  
The second part of the fic! OMAKE OMAKE!  
  
Omake # 1: Blue Seed duel!  
  
* the setting is in a darker room with a table with some cards on it *  
  
Atticus: "You ready to duel!" Nina: "Bring it on scrawny boy!" Atticus: "Ok. For my first move I play Kusanagi! It's your turn now." Nina: * gets a nervous look * 'I never thought he'd be lucky enough to get that in his opening hand.' "Well, I'll play Momiji and equip her with Under Wear of the Kushinada/ Hippo card, destroying your Kusanagi!" Atticus: "Grrg. Well I'll play Orochi no Orochi along with the Ceramic field. Which destroys your Momiji and her underwear!" Nina: "Well I play this magic card, TCB plasmids, which destroys your Orochi no Orochi. And I also play Kaede." Atticus: "Well then I play Vash the Stampede." Nina: " I play the magic of * tries to scream it like YUGIOH! * DOUGHNUT!!!!!!!! *cheesy theme music plays * Atticus: * looks around * "Dude, where'd that music come from?" Nina: * points to a Kuriboh holding a CD player * Atticus: * very large sweet drop * "How long has he been there?" Nina: "I don't know..." 


End file.
